Wakuteka Take a chance
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' October 10, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show 50th Single (2012) Next: Help me!! 52nd Single (2013)]] Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance; Trembling by Excitement Take a chance)) is the 51st single of Morning Musume, released on October 10,20112. It was released in eight editions: Regular, Limited A-F and Event V. Tracklist Regular Edition #Wakuteka Take a chance #Love Innovation (Loveイノベーション) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A (普通の少女 A, A Normal Girl "A") - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A (普通の少女 A, A Normal Girl "A") - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition C CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100 Manten (大好き100万点; One million point love) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Upper Light Ver.) Limited Edition D #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100 Manten (大好き100万点; One million point love) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition E CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!, Keep your belief absolutely!) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Morning Musume Ver.) Limited Edition F #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!, Keep your belief absolutely!) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Event V #Wakuteka Take a chance (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.10.05 Happy Music *2012.10.07 Music Japan Concert Performances *Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ Song Information #Wakuteka Take a chance #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Kouji #*Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, and Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Ishida Ayumi & Sato Masaki (Center Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki (Minor Vocals) #Love Inovation #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Kouno Shin #*Guitar: Takenaka Shunji #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Sato Masaki (Center Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Sato Masaki (Minor Vocals) #Futsuu no Shoujo A #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirato Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina (Lead Vocals) #**Sato Masaki & Kudo Haruka (Minor Vocals) #Daisuki 100 Manten #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Ishida Ayumi & Fukumura Mizuki (Main Vocals) #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! #* Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Guitar: Kamada Kouji #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho and CHINO #*Vocals: #**Ikuta Erina (Main Vocals) #**Suzuki Kanon, & Iikubo Haruna (Minor Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi & Sayashi Riho (Center Vocals) Trivia *This is the second single where Michishige Sayumi is leader of Morning Musume. *Each copy of the single came with an A3 size poster. *All members have at least two solo lines in this single. *It was rumored that the Limited Editions contained songs sang by the individual generations and that Kudo Haruka and Ishida Ayumi would not be featured in the dance shot due to injuries, but it was proven false. *Second Morning Musume single to get an Official Website. *The Bside, Daisuki 100 Manten, is the second official duet for Fukumura Mizuki, and the first for Ishida Ayumi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 88,525 Videos File:モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (MV)-0|(MV) File:モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (Dance Rehearsal)|(Dance Rehearsal) File:モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (仮Ver.)|(Temporary Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (完成目前 Ver.)|(Verge of Completion Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|(Dance Shot Ver.) File:「モー二ング娘。」ワクテカ Take a Chance 【Close Up Ver.】|(Close Up Ver.) File:Morning Musume Wakuteka take a chance Upper Light Ver.|(Upper Light Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (小田さくらVer)|(Oda Sakura Dance Ver.) File:Morning Musume - 『Wakuteka Take a chance』 (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.)|(Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume - 『Wakuteka Take a chance』 (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.)|(Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) External Links *Wakuteka Take a chance Official site *Wakuteka Take a chance Lyrics *Love Innovation Lyrics *Futsuu no Shoujo A Lyrics *Daisuki 100 Manten Lyrics *Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranukitoose! Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Single Category:2012 Single Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:Gold